This invention relates generally to shaking apparatus, and deals more particularly with a shaker kit especially adapted for holding paint cans or similar articles against the vibrating base of a conventional orbital sander.
Many machines exist for imparting shaking motion to a can for the purpose of mixing the contents, such as paint, within the can. However, such mixing machines are generally expensive to purchase and may be cost-prohibitive to people who would rarely need such a machine. Vibrating orbital or reciprocating sanders, on the other hand, are relatively inexpensive when compared to the cost of such mixing machines.
It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide a low cost kit which, when used with a vibrating orbital or reciprocating sanders, imparts the vibratory motion of the sander's base to a can for mixing the can's contents.